tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxim-Cre Warfare
Organization -'Unit/squad': 10 to 30 legionaires lead by one seargent -'Cohort':1 Battlecruiser, 1 War Engine, 1 imperator, 100-125 squads, 50 gunships. -'Legion':1 flagship, 10 battlecruisers, 1 praetor, 10 imperators, 1,250 squads, 625 gunships. Squads Squads can be part of a variety of fields, demolition, close combat, support, exct. here are just a few of the diferent squad classes -Squad: A regular squad is simply lead by the seargent with no special purpose, their job is to take out infantry and armored vehicles alike with their standardized rifles. -Heavy Support:Heavy support squads all have weapons specially designed to destroy vehicles and enemy air support. They are very effective in routing the enemy and mowing down infantry. -Close Combat: Close combat squads are equipped with jump packs to help them get across the battlefield and into the enemies lines as fast as they posibly can. They are equipped with one Maxim-cre rifle and have plasma scythes as their second weapon. Ranking system legionair Legionaires make up the bulk of Maxim-cre legions, they are the new recruits and rookies of the legion. They are usually outfitted with basic armor along with two crystallum rifles. The average Legionaire has 1-10 years experience in the Maxim-Cre legions.For every ten legionaires in a unit one has a heavy weapon. Centurion Each Centurion controls a squad of 10-30 legionaires depending on their experience. They are able to direct their troops with ease due to chips in their helmets that allow them to speek telechanticaly. Every Centurion ranges in years of experience from 10-100 depending on the seargent and the unti they govern. Imperator The leaders of cohorts they are very experienced warriors that are usually in command of their own battle cruisers. They are usually in the thickest of the fighting instilling fear in their enemies and boosting the morale of their cohort. They have usually served in the military for 100-2000 years depending on the Imperator. Praetor The most experienced warriors in an entire legion, they direct the legion with precision and accuracy accumulated with hundreds sometimes even thousands of years of experience. They will much like the imperators be in the thickest part of battle with their personal guard fighting along side them. They usually have 2500-5000 years of experience and govern the entire legions actions from his Flagship which he himself has designed or inherited from the previos praetor. Guardians The main magic users of legions they train on the Primus moons where multiple facilities have been set up each corosponding to a diferent element. They can control eaither one or two of the states of matter which include liquid, solid, gas, and plasma. They are some of the most deadliest warriors to face and are considered extremely hard to kill. Most Guardians are Imperators of their own cohorts, or seargents of their own units. Off-world Drake Guardians These warrior are feared by all they govern all the states of matter and energy making them very deadly, and allowing them to bring justice to those that oppose the empire. They begin training on the moon of the Venerables and continue on to govern fleets, most are Praetors of their own legion.The off world part of their name refers to them as Drake guard that simply do not train to protect Primus, they do not recieve as much training as Drake Guardians but are still considered a formidable enemy. Drake Guardian The highest rank one can each in the Maxim-cre military next to the emperors champion, and having thousands of years of battle experience they are able to use all the states of matter and energy to their advantage( Liquids, Solids, Gasses, Plasmas, and Energy) and are trained by the emperors champion himself. They are not bound to one legion unlike the off-world Drake guardians, they go throughout the galaxies fighting were the emperor wishes them to fight. The Emperors Champion The most deadly warrior in the entire Maxim-cre empire the emperors champions have passed numerous tests and fought numerous battles. They have recieved part of the theo's powers making them only subject to the emperor himslef and no one else, they go where the emperor commands, slay who the emperor wants slain, and do what the emperor tells them to do. The current emperors champion has just been found. Praetor Curshon appeared in orbit above primus along with an entire black raptor fleet. It turns out for the passed several years he has been fine tuning the Black Raptors who will soon join the Maxim-cre as an additional faction. Weapons -Most Maxim-Cre weapons run on Crystallum, the way they do this is by adding pyroite, geocite,and aireoite to the core which gives the crystal the ability to fire pieces off of its self, the Crystallum is constantly spinning in the weapon so the geocite inside can regenerate the crystal as pieces are fired from it. Diferent combinations of elements create diferent properties for the shots fired such as an addition of toxite makes the shard bullet evaporate into a toxic gas on contact, or the addition of more pyroite makes the shard explode on contact. Maxim-Cre Rifle -Rifle: When the Maxim-Cre rifle is in basic form it is a cylinder shaped device encircling the hand and part of the forearm, with the crystallum visible from the front of the cylinder which is located in the front of the hand. Each arm contains one of these rifles so one can be in one mode while the other one is in a diferent mode. -Sword: The trusty sword never gets old for the Maxim-Cre, when the sword mode is activated a large blade petrudes out the end of the Maxim-Cre "rifle" and can be used just like a sword with slight restrictions due to the fact that it is atached to the arm. -Mechanical fist: On the cylander the "fingers" of the mechanical fist sit back on the main part of the cylinder and when activated move forward, however the crystallum rifle can't be used when the fist is active or it would shoot through the fingers, but when the fist is active it can smash through almost anything. -Hand: In hand mode the entire cylinder moves back onto the forearm revealing the hand which is used for more delicate handiwork that the mechanical fist can't handle. -Shield: Shield mode the rifle flips up until it's the top is facing away from the the arm, the cylinder than begins to break down into rings and than forms an energy field in between each of the rings making it into a shield. -Plasma cannon:The plasma cannon mode is much like the shield except the top is facing towards the body and the crystallum is transfered to the front, previously the back, where it is heated to plasma state and is than fired as a normal crystallum rifle except that the shards explode on contact. The draw back is that if fired to much the weapon will overheat and melt covering the arm of the user in molten adamant. Transported by infantry only. Wave launcher(heavy weapon) Much like a missle launcher, wave launchers are able to fire rockets at high speeds with pinpoint accuracy. The rockets cotnents contain something much like a radio antena, but unlike a radio antena the device produces a high frequency wave which disrupts matter up to 2 meters in front of it, turning it into a liquid, not necesarily molten. When the missle is launched it uses an auto guidence system ,much like a Monstearian bomb, that finds the area that it can do the most damage. It is also able to be manualy driven using a control attatched to the launcher. When this missle comes whithin two meters of an object it uses its wave to 'melt" the matter in front of it providing easy passage through it, once the missle procedes about 2 meters into its target it detonates the small amount of energy infused with the crystallum causing the very ground to explode throwing the liquidized matter on the surrounding area.Transported by Infantry, Jeeps, Gunships, Walkers, and Tanks. Ion cannon(heavy weapon) Ion cannons are heavy weapons with six barrels, each barre is part of a pair of barrels. When fired one pair of barrels will fire two shards of one negatively ionized crystallum and one positively ionized crystallum, when the shards come into contact some the shards shatter and the negatively and positively ionized particles come in contact and react violently. The explosion produced is about 1 foot in diameter making it very useless by itself, however due to the weapons rapid fire of about 10 rounds per second it quickly accumulates into a deadly weapon. Transported by Infantry, Jeeps, Gunships, Walkers, and Tanks. Crystallum Cannon. Similar to a normal rifle but cannot change modes and is able to fire more rounds per minute and with a little more power behind it. Serve as point defense cannons on War Engines, Battlecruiser, and Flagships. Crystallum Super Cannon One of the most destructive weapons in the Maxim-cre Legions the super cannons take up so much energy and space that they have to be integrated into the actual design of Battlecruisers, Flagships, and Purge Ships. These cannons are so powerfull that they turn ground to magma after a few seconds of concentrated fire, and plasma a few minutes later. Shock Cannon (Heavy Weapon) Shock Cannons were a werapon developed on Tractarus and have proven themselves contless times over to be effective weapons. What these weapons do is launch a cylinder about half a meter long and 10 centimeters across. Upon inopact the projectile will activate and reject all matter within 2 meters of it, the resulting vaccum than draws in the matter around it ripping apart most things in the process. The result is enough to bring down even the most terrible of foes, and serves as an excelent crowd thinner. However unlike most Maxim-cre weapons it only has a limited supply of ammo making other weapons such as the crystallum cannon more preferable for heavy weapon users. Transported by Infantry, Gunships, Battlecruisers, Flagships, Walkers, War engines, Tanks, and Jeeps. Shock Gernades Shock Gernades are the same as shock cannons except it is a smaller blast radius and easier to transport. Each gernade is about 5 centimeters in diameter and able to blast an area about a meter in diameter. Very usefull to clear out rooms and easily transported. Infantry only. Potential Shielding Potential shielding is an energy shield constructed out of potential energy(specifically nuclear) from the excess amount of energy being produced by the fusion fission reactors, the longer the shield isn't used the more powerfull it is. When the shield is hit the potential built up in the shield rejects the incoming force vioently by turning to (thermal/mechanical) kinetic energy. When a projectile hits the shield it usually vaporizes, if energy hits the shield its dispersed, however the shields can withstand only so much pressure before shattering. Luckily Maxim-cre build up layers of shielding so if one bursts there is a fresh one there to protect it. Transported by Tanks, Gunships, Battlecruisers, War Engines, and Flag ships. Space/Air warfare Ship Classes Gunships Gunships are the most effective ship in the entire Maxim-cre payload of ships, they have taken the place of fighters due to the fact that they can go just as fast as one and are able to bring more weapons to bare down on the enemy. Each ship can operate with one person piloting easily, but each one is able to transport 20 legionaires at once. Battlecruiser the most commonly used of all Maxim-Cre ships, battlecruiser are highly versatile and able to withstand outstanding amounts of fire, and in return has its own deadly armory to bear on the enemy including a Crystallum supercannon in the front. The mark VIII Battlecruiser are now able to land on the ground and serve as giatn walkers that allow them to deploy troops much faster and provide support to the front lines. The "wings" on the side serve as hangars for gunships, walkers, tanks, and jeeps.Battlecruisers require a crew of around 200 to run properly, however most ships have a crew of around 2,500. Flagship Maxim-Cre flagships are rare occurence to see, each one carries a payload to destroy a small planet or seriosly damage a large one. On the front is a roatating trio of crystallum super cannons making the ship able to constantly fire its most powefull weapon, when all three are fired at once it is enough power going through it to overtax even a torgaunt shield. The four wings are used in the same way as a battlecruisers are, and the ship is able to transport two Maxim-cre War ebgines. They are larger than battlecruisers and require a crew of at least 1000 to run properly, however each ship sustains a crew of 5,000. Ground Warfare Infantry Infantry is a very broad word for the Maxim-cre, it covers Legionaires through Praetors. Walker Maxim-cre walkers are very versatile and able to use several diferent kinds of meele and ranged weapons. A walker is not piloted from the interior of the vehicle but instead is controlled by a conscience that has been installed into the machine from an outside entity usually on board a battlecrusier, normally a Maxim-cre seargent or higher. The walker has two modes, walker mode and fighter mode. In fighter mode the legs and arms fold in to make the walker a small ship able to act as a small versatile fighter, this proves usefull when boarding enemy ships considering it can turn into a walker and land on the hull of an enemy ship.When the vehicle is destroyed the conscience is than sent back to the person that was using the walker. Special Units Novissimarum Purge Legions A purge legion only has one goal in mind, and that is to destroy all chaos. Their fleets are made up of the twenty battlecruisers, 4 flagships, and 1 purge ship. A purge legion has the most devastating weapons the Maxim-cre has to offer at their disposal, and they use both magic and technology to reduce planets infested with chaos to wasetlands in mere days. Purge Ship Purge ships are the most powerfull ships in the Maxim-cre Legions, It only takes one to reduce a planet to a wasteland. These ships dwarf even the mighty flag ships of the maxim-cre empire, and have the most devastating payloads available to them (1 purge ship can take on a standard Maxim-cre fleet fairly). These ships use the Matter Manipulators to lay waste to entire planets infected with chaos and corruption. Impunsus Instigators Hunter Squads These squads are used as elite soldiers in Impunsus Instigator army's. They are trained on Argoth for ten earth years before they are allowed to join a squad. The actual Hunter squads jobs are simple, infiltrate enemy lines and destroy key components. Hunter squads make there weapons from beasts they have killed on Argoth, and almost every single Hunter has a nightstalker cloack adding to their already very goo ability to stay concealed. Hunter Walkers Hunter Walkers are usually seen with Hunter squads. They have the same job. Hunter Walkers designs are more sleek and stealth outfitted, this makes them excellent general killers. Like the Hunters Hunter Walkers are outfitted with armor and weapons made form beasts that the pilot has killed. Tractarus Weapons harness Tractarus legionares are equipped with what is called a weapons harness. This harnes is strapped onto the back and shoulders and adds an additional four arms that are connected up with their brain. This allows them to carry many more weapons and use them to deadly effect, not only are they able to carry more weapons but they allow the user to lift heavier loads.